


Just Another One of Those Nights

by for-the-glory-of-dragons (forthegloryofdragons)



Category: Trollhunters (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Post-Season 3 (Trollhunters), Season 3 Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-12 05:58:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17461919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forthegloryofdragons/pseuds/for-the-glory-of-dragons
Summary: Toby misses his best friend.





	Just Another One of Those Nights

**Author's Note:**

> I was going through my old fics and found this one that I'd finished right after season 3 came out, but I hadn't posted. So this is actually one of the first few oneshots I wrote for this fandom. Enjoy!

It hurts. So much. And Jim knows it hurts. He texts him every night now, and with Jim having to adjust to sleeping during the day and traveling when the sky grows dark, Toby has to adapt to the same sleep schedule. Or at least, he wants to. School is still a thing for him. Sleepless nights will do him no good, even if it means being able to pretend his best friend is still across the street, lying down in his nice, warm bed, tucked under his covers with his phone’s light glaring in his face as he sends text after text, yawning as he fights sleep.

 

It helps. But it doesn’t make the pain of the harsh reality that his best friend is gone and traveling all the way across the country go away. Somewhere, he is still looking down at his too-small phone in his too-big hands, flashing an occasional smile at the words he could now only imagine him saying. That gives him some comfort.

 

Jim dismisses himself for the night, ordering him to get a good night’s rest. He replies affirmatively, promising that the second Jim goes offline, he will bury himself under his blankets and retire for the night. Jim replies with a smiling emoji and a “K.I.C.” and his last seen is displayed. Jim doesn’t need to know that is an empty promise more than half the time. He doesn’t need the extra thing to worry about. He should be worrying about the Trolls, finding the new Heartstone and making sure he and Claire are taken care of. 

 

Selfishly, he thinks to himself as he keeps his phone under his pillow for emergencies, that returning to Arcadia should be at the top of his list of priorities. 

 

He sighs, knowing those are useless thoughts. Jim promised he would be back. He wants to think that he will remember that and honour it, but as the Trollhunter, his best friend doesn’t exactly have the best track record of keeping promises. He pulls his blanket up above his chin, the only part of him exposed being his eyes and the top of his head, as if this keeps him safe from the intrusive thoughts. Aaarrrgghh takes a tentative step towards him and sniffs at him, the warm air blowing his hair in all directions. 

 

“Wingman?” The big hulking brute says, gravelly voice heavily laced with concern. He squeezes his eyes shut, feeling the burning onset of tears yet again. It’s a routine by now. Talk to Jim, pretend everything that happened didn’t happen, tuck himself into bed and cry himself to sleep, sometimes with Aaarrrgghh by his side. He lifts a heavy hand and rests it softly, gently on his side, a small bit of comfort, as his frame shakes with the sobs that break free.


End file.
